


[vid] Strange Angels

by sanguinity



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Video, tightpresent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is a world that doesn't need you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Strange Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For Beccatoria.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, grrlpup, chaila, and frayadjacent! Music by Laurie Anderson, "Strange Angels."
> 
> Warning for canon-typical violence, suicidal ideation, character deaths, dead bodies, and blood.
> 
> Spoilers for everything, including T1 and T2.

**password = tscc**

  
[TSCC: Strange Angels](http://vimeo.com/66485494) from [Sanguinity](http://vimeo.com/user221625) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

 **Download:** [54 MB mp4](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/tightpresent/Strange%20Angels%20final%20signed.mp4)

 

They say that heaven is like TV  
A perfect little world that doesn't really need you  
And everything there is made of light  
And the days keep going by  
Here they come  
Here they come  
Here they come 

Well it was one of those days  
Larger than life  
When your friends came to dinner  
And they stayed the night  
And then they cleaned out the refrigerator  
They ate everything in sight  
And then they stayed up in the living room  
And they cried all night. 

Strange angels, singing just for me  
Old stories, they're haunting me  
This is nothing like I thought it would be,  
Thought it would be. 

Well I was out in my four door  
With the top down.  
And I looked up and there they were:  
Millions of tiny teardrops  
Just sort of hanging there  
And I didn't know whether to laugh or cry  
And I said to myself: What next big sky? 

Strange angels, singing just for me  
Their spare change falls on top of me  
Rain falling, falling all over me,  
All over me. 

Strange angels, singing just for me  
Old Stories, they're haunting me  
Big changes are coming  
Here they come  
Here they come.


End file.
